Trusting Terrance
by TrustingTerranceExclusive
Summary: (A Walking Dead Spin off)
1. INTRODUCTION

Trusting Terrance

So here I lie, on the ground, bitten by… one of those things. Wait, you have no clue what I'm talking about. Holy crap. What a story.

First off, my name is Terrance Thompson, my co conspirators in ending this, apocalyptic scene of Earth, are named Ariel Lee, Melissa Thompson (My sister), and my best friend, Hunter Shaftsman.

Y'know, as much as I want to tell you the 'Zombie Apocalypse', as they say is the best time to do whatever you want, steal whatever you want, I must say otherwise. Especially when you witness your father, die right before your eyes.

This is my story, if you want to live, I suggest you hear me out, believe what I tell you.

I suggest you trust me...


	2. ARIEL

"Hey Alice, when are my parents be coming home?"I asked my babysitter,"It's been five days."

She looked up from her book,"Oh soon, remember, tonight don't go near the windows Ariel."

I never had seen the sun through those windows for the same five days my mother and father were gone. Well, I was gonna do it tonight. It was a Saturday… I wanted to go home. If only Alice wasn't so stupid and would,"JUST LET ME LEAVE!" Holy… I just screamed that.

I remember feeling a blush coming on as Alice came upstairs. She was crying. She grabbed me and hugged me.

"What are you doing Alice?"I asked weirded out.

"Trust me Ariel, you don't wanna go out there,"She said bawling her eyes out,"I want you to stay. I have to tell you something. It's about time you knew."

"Uh...Alice,"I said staring behind her as a knock happened on the door.

I ran to open it and she pushed me back,"Please don't, let me talk. Okay?"

I screamed,"Fine Alice, explain it all. Why are we stuck in here, why are we running out of food, why are there people at the door although you don't want me to answer, and why in the freaking world aren't Mom and Dad here yet!?"

She went silent for about three minutes finally saying,"You might not believe me, but there are dead people walking, zombies I guess."

"You're right, I don't believe you, you're crazy and the person at the door probably is just… my parents." I walked over and opened the door.

There were people, little did I know I'd just done the stupidest thing in my life.

These people had uh… costumes.,"A bit late for Halloween,"I said, since it was late January.

They turned to me, and I saw this was just a person. They were truly dead, Alice wasn't lying. I yelled at her for no reason.

They were getting closer. I ran to the kitchen where Alice was bawling even worse than before.

"ALICE HELP!"I screamed as the 'Undead' came closer to me.

Alice grabbed a glass bottle and whacked the first of the two undead. Then the second did a sidewind and had Alice's arm at grasp. It scratched her and Alice's skin bled like crazy on her hand.

I don't know what happened to me. I guess I became outrageous. I just… don't know what happened.

I grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed at the zombie's head. Even when it fell on the ground dead I kept stabbing. Stab. Stab. Stab.

I injured Alice. I can't believe it, it was all my fault. All of a sudden I realized the door was still open.

I ran to the door and closed it quickly as about five other…zombies showed up.

At this point, I was crying much worse than Alice who just lay motionless.

I dragged her. I couldn't believe a fourteen year old would take a stab for a six year old.

Now, she was on the couch. I stopped crying. She stopped breathing.

"Holy crap!"

I left her there and ran up to my room, too afraid to help.

"Ariel, how dare you! She saves you, and you're too afraid to save her."I said to myself.

I got on my bed and covered my head with covers. I had no emotion, except regret. A girl had just died for me. Now… I just didn't know what to say.

I found a note Dad wrote me when I was just turning 4. I couldn't read it anyways, but it was the thought that counted.

Now, I was able to read it, so I did. I turned on the lamp, and saw the letters on perfect cursive.

It said,

Dear Ariel,

This world is rough, believe me, I know. I just want you to know sweetie, you're four now, and you're a bigger girl than you used to be. Also, I want you to make special choices, not just for you, but for others. I want you to enjoy life as it is, not as it will be, the past is the past, the future is bright, the present...is now...live for now. Sweetheart, you've grown so fast, so greatly.

Your mother and I love you so very much, you have no idea.

Love,

Dad and Mom

I heard a noise downstairs and went to check it out. There was a man and woman by Alice's cold, dead body. How did those things get in here?

I raised my knife and threw it just as they turned around. I noticed two things.

1: They were both very alive, and 2: They were my parents. The knife entered my mother's forehead and she fell into my father's body. Oh no!

They landed right in the fire and it roasted the floor. I had to go.

I ran outside, only grabbing a change of clothes, and my knife. As soon as I got outside I met 3 zombies in my path.

I stabbed one in the nose… really hard, too. Then, the other two charged me. I stabbed one in the neck, and it tried to bite me from the front while the other came at me from the back.

It was just about to bite me when it was suddenly whacked by a metal bat. I screamed loudly as I finally killed the one in front of me."

"You better come with me if you want to live." I heard a teen boy's voice say.

I turned around and saw him and his bat. The one thing that went through my mind; this boy was cute, not just because he'd saved my life either.

I stared at him in awe. He sized me up looking pitifully.

"Well, you haven't killed anyone of course." He said.

"Of course not," I said fake-laughing guiltily.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Hunter, who are you?"

"I'm Ariel Lee, you can call me Ari."

"Ok, just, follow me, my house is this way," he said, running away quickly.

I had no choice but to follow.

I took out my Dad's note and read, while running as fast as I could, yet holding the knife in the other hand.

I had to avenge my mother and father. But how?

I took the note and burned it.

Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad. Rest in peace. I'll never forget about you.


	3. MELISSA

Melissa woke up in her classroom, wondering where she was.

There was something very strange going on. She was alone.

"Uh…Anyone there?"she asked, knowing there truly was nobody.

She shook off the thought and went outside. There was very few people there, and they moved...slowly...way too slowly.

They turned to her, and she saw rotting flesh. This middle school wasn't for zombies. Well, she hoped not. She really hoped not.

She picked up a basketball, and threw it at the zombies. All it did though, was make more of...them come at her.

"What the heck?"she said and ran to the nearest backstop and hid behind the fencing.

She popped up every once in a while to see if they were coming.

Of course they were. They tailed her fast. She'd seen enough zombie movies to know they were slow, blind, and stupid. Luckily, she was the fastest in her whole 7th grade P.E. period, so she still had a while till they caught her. As she was behind the backstop, she found a couple baseballs, and some catcher's gear.

"About time things went my way,"she whispered while she hid. She put on the catcher's helmet and chestguard. She then grabbed the bat and 6 baseballs.

The zombies were still coming. They ran at her. (still not very fast) So, she grabbed the 6 baseballs and chucked them. Her aim…it sucked majorly. She only hit two of them in their arms.

This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She was about to attack them when a police cruiser whammed right into three of them, then the passenger popped the other two in their faces.

"HELP!"she screamed.

When the driver got out of the car, she saw it was her father. Her brother, Terrance stood

behind him and shot a zombie that survived getting ran over.

"Dad! Terrance!"she screamed. She ran over and hugged them. She went behind the car to put away the gear in the trunk.

"No Melissa stop! Don't open the-"Dad screamed. Who was interrupted by Melissa's scream. She fell on the ground and began to cry.

"Mom!"she screamed, except it wasn't her mom. It used to be though.

It came out and tried to bite her. Dad and Terrance showed up and Dad screamed,"Don't kill her! She can stay with us."

He went to put the zombie-used-to-be-mother back into the car.

It popped out and bit her father's arm.

He fell on the ground just as Terrance popped his own zombie mother in her head while crying.

Melissa ran to her dad and kept asking if he was okay. And of course… no answer.

"Please Dad, don't die on me," she whispered.

"Melissa… get away from him… right now," Terrance answered.

Just then her zombie father opened his yellow, undead eyes.

"Dad?" Melissa asked.

"RAGH!" he screamed and tried to bite her.

Terrance pushed him away and handed Melissa the gun.

"I'm not gonna be responsible for ending both my parents lifeline," he said pausing after saying the words and shrugging, obviously trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"No, you do it," she answered.

"I'm not going to," he said.

She sighed and put the gun to her father's face while Terrance held her down.

The moment her finger touched the finger she knew this was a bad idea.

BAM!

It was too late. She ran away from what she had done. Terrance followed.

She slapped him and ran even farther. He was in 8th grade, a whole year older. He was nearly as mature as her.

Why had he done this? she thought.

The sound from the gun rang through his head at full speed…

Why had she done this? she thought even worse.

Finally she gave in.

"Okay Terrance, what now." she asked.

"I have a plan," he answered.

I followed him into the car and he took the wheel.

I had no clue where he was going, but, I knew I should trust him. I went to sleep, as the cruiser's bounce of going over Boston roads, lulled my mind into a selfless, worldless dream.


	4. HUNTER

The realization that the apocalypse was now, was enough to drive me insane. Especially when my dog, best friend, and dreams of ever getting home all died on the same day.

My girlfriend, Melissa, was all the way back in Boston, but his best friend Timmie had to take me to his family's beach house in Santa Monica. Then, right before my own two eyes, the thing that killed Timmie, mentally killed me just the same.

I lay down and closed his eyes. The moment my eyes touched the pillow it was immediate slumber. My dreams were the thing that haunted him the most.

It was an immediate flashback consisting of the time my mom and dad took me to Chuck-E-Cheese for my seventh birthday. My dad tried to ride the roller coasters, but broke the ride accidentally. Sadly, they didn't have enough money to pay for it. Firrst of all, I never wanted to be broke, it just, happened. Let's just say, my grandfather lost a bet thirty years ago.

Another thing, don't make fun of my name. Sure, it's Hunter Shaftsman, and I sound like an archery specialist, but I never really do go hunting.

And finally, never, no matter what curcumstance, call me "Emo". Sure, I wear dark-black clothing, (however that works), I have white combat boots, and I always comb my hair weirdly and put on mascara, but… I'm goth, there's a huge difference.

Back to the story, so after that dream, I had a dream of the time my two fourth grade best friends, Mike and Derek had a sleepover with me. We talked about how Mike had a crush on Sarah, a nerdy girl in our class, and Mike and I helped Derek with some, family issues, I guess you can say. We talked all night about other things too.

I woke up and wondered who was there. I definantely was a voice. I got out of bed and saw the little girl looking out the window. She was singing, and her hair looked longer than the average 5 year old. She turned around and I saw her face was rotten. Well, kinda. It wasn't exactly rotten, more… distorted. She walked over to me slowly. I knew she wasn't one of them, but, she wasn't exactly dead either.

I grabbed my bat and raised it. She stopped and whispered, even from a distance I could hear loud and clearly,"Hunter, don't be afraid. Listen to me." With every sentance she got more transparent. Yet, she got louder.

"Hunter, you must listen. Don't go outside. Well, not today. Your little friend lied. You'll find out soon enough."

"Wait, who are you?" I asked.

"Wait, you don't remember?" She asked.

Then, I realized. In every flashback dream I had, she was there. She was at the Chuck-E-Cheese. I remembered her watching us while we ate the grease-gross pizza there. She looked so freakin hungry, but what would I do? Walk over to her and say, would you like a slice of pizza my broke mom bought for me on my seventh birthday?

Then there was the sleepover. She was there too. Well, not in the house of course. That would be strange. No, she was across the street on the curb, and every hour or two, Derek, Mike and I would get up and check out if she was still there. She just sat there, looking as hungry and tired and pale as ever.

I turned back to her and noticed she had fully dissapeared.

She just whispered in my ear, invisible and all, "Hunter you need to wake up,"

My eyes flew open and I saw Ari crouching by me and screaming,"Hunter, wake up!"

I looked over and noticed she had a pistol. I didn't even ask where she got it. She was crying for some reason.

My stomache had been bleeding… terribly. It was a bullet hole. How hadn't I woken up?

"Hunter, I'm so sorry, after what happened with my parents, I didn't want them to get you, but it was I who got you."

"What are you talking about, 'With my parents' Ariel?"

"You really want to know?" she asked looking close to tears. I could already tell her body wanted her to cry, but she held it back because I was here.

"I bet… they were bitten?"

"They weren't bitten. I mean, I didn't see very well, but I, I," she burst out crying. It wasn't okay. I'd made a 6 year old cry. No I didn't.

"I killed them okay?!" she screamed,"But it was an," more tears,"it was an accident."

I was still bleeding out. That was about the least of my problems at the moment. I began thinking about all the things I would miss after I bled out.

My mom, my dad, my house, my...my… MELISSA! I had to go there right now.

"Ariel It's fine. Just help me, I know where we need to go...I need to go. I'm gonna go meet my girlfriend and her brother." I said as I climbed off the ground, weak from pain.

"Hunter, you, you have a girlfriend?" she said looking scared, and not just because of the fact she'd shot me in the freakin' chest five minutes ago. "Ok, I'll help, but… when you're ok, and you leave, I'm gonna stay here. Ok?"

"Sure, now grab a medkit or some bandages or something." I answered.

This was going to be a very long day.


End file.
